Left Francis to Survive
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Francis's POV. After battling through the streets, sewers, and hospital to the rooftop, Francis, Zoey, Bill and Louis have made to the top of Mercy and await rescue. They finally thought it was the end, or is it? A ZoeyXFrancis. Black Dragon41
1. Chapter 1

**Left Francis to Survive **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Francis, Zoey, Bill, or Louis. I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of the plots, places or infected, and nor will I ever. I wish I did though, but I do own my own places and plot. This takes place a little before the finale on No Mercy, and Afterwards. Also! ~****Black Dragon41's~ fic! :D**

**This is a ZoeyXFrancis!**

_**Caution**_**: The same as Zoey's POV! Tragedy/Romance Genre, but it's also contains: General, Horror, Angst/Gore, Humor, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and a little Drama. **_**Enjoy**_**. **

**Summary****:** Same as Zoey's, but this story is in Francis's POV instead. It will also be long, unfortunately. Sorry readers! Future chaps will not be as long, I hope.

~prologue~

The four survivors climbed their way up the ladder to the top of the building where a breeze of air flourished, bringing them a rancid and burnt smell that they knew all too well. They stood up among the city of infected, looking around a place that was once a civilization and alive, but now a wasteland of dead. Were there other survivors? That's out of the question, their survival was all that mattered now. Getting a helicopter ride was their one and only ticket out of the infected hell, and they had to get out at all costs.

* * *

Damn, we're still not out of this hell hole. How much of this shit can anyone handle? Well, at least we made it this far. I bet any of the other immunes wouldn't be tough enough to even make it to the hospital floor, damn wimps.

"Oh God, we're almost out of here guys." Zoey let out a sigh of relief then reloaded her pistols, and I watched her lean against a ventilation shaft. I think she shivered from the air but I couldn't be sure, the movement had been subtle.

"There in lies the problem, we are _almost_ out of this godforsaken hell hole." Bill retorted while throwing his dying cigarette on the ground before snuffing it out with his boot. He then reached for another and pulls it out and lights it. "Damn!" He shoves his slightly crumpled carton and lighter back into his pocket and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"I only have a few cigs left."

All he can worry about now is his damn smokes?! What about himself? That last horde practically killed him, that is if it wasn't for me and Louis. He's fucking crazy! "Oh no, it's the end of the world. You only have a couple of cigarettes left to smoke as we battle for our lives against countless infected. Being low on cigs is the absolute worst thing that can happen to us now, why even hundreds of tanks could come up here and kill us and we wouldn't be as bad." I sarcastically stated.

"Francis! That was so uncalled for." Zoey interrupted.

Why is she siding with him? She was the one who complained about how smoking kills when we found her, I thought she was at least going to say that it was the best for him. Seesh! I sigh and place my arm over her shoulder. "Zoey darlin, trust me. Old Bill here, can live without his smokes."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be so rude." She casts a glare at me.

Rude my ass! It's not my problem! Why does she need to be angry at me for that? I am not beating the shit out of Bill, am I? Anyways, she's overreacting. And yet, she's cute when she's angry.

"Alright, enough chitter-chatter!"

"Sorry." Zoey quietly whispered.

Now she's apologizing? Dammit! I feel like an asshole now! What can I do other than stand and argue over bullshit anyways? Well lets see… Louis has the next guard duty. I guess I can take it now since he's just about out of ammo, not to mention that his ranting is driving me insane. I am so fucking close to smacking the shit out of him, he's lucky that Bill and Zoey is around. Louis, you owe me. I walk to the edge of the building and hold up my precious auto. No infected is getting by me, none of those damn brainless assholes!

Despite being an ass, Zoey is being rather quiet. I'd thought that she'd at least complain or pull up some kind of conversation over my rude antics. Ah, must be exhausted is all. Rest up darlin, I'll take care of ya. I must protect her at all costs, even with my own life. Unlike myself, she actually has something to live for. I don't live up to anything that's not fighting or zombie killing, I'm just a biker. So far as health, she's doing fine. In fact she's currently in the best condition in our squad, even better than me. I'd admit, she's tough. Anyways, if any of us need to survive and make it out of here, it needs to be her. Zoey's a very strong girl, and the toughest I had ever seen at that! Though she seems to run into a lot of shity situations, she comes out practically unhurt. Besides, I have a soft spot for little toughies. And as for her usual clam and collected un-tough self, I have a soft spot just for that too. I can't stop thinking about her… Zoey.

Bill's stare had moved from the sky, onto his cigarette butt. I seen him out of the corner of my eye, he just stared. What's wrong with him now? Acting all depressed and shit? I know he has went through the Vietnam war, literally through blood _and_ bullets. So apparently after seeing all of this shit happing here, you would at least think that he'd really not give a damn. Out of this whole time that our gang has been here, he has never seemed so down. I think I should ask him why… well, maybe later.

Louis had finally got up and walked around the edge of the small building, looking for a place to safely jump down, he had come across a small cement overhang along the side the building we all stood on. It seemed sturdy and even had a ladder laying across it to another rooftop, that was a helipad. "Hey guys, over here." He motioned his hand in his direction, and we approached. He grabbed the edge of concrete and lowered himself down slowly, he was just about to place his feet down until Bill and I grabbed his wrists and pulled him back up. He's such a retard, there's infected down there idiot.

"Tempting isn't it?" Bill smirked at him.

Bill shot a crazy smirk at Louis, which means the old guy is on my side. I had to laugh, this is the rare and crazy shit that happens during an apocalypse.

"What are you talking about? It's the only way to get down." He looked at me and then Bill, clueless to why we had stopped him. Anyone could of guess why, except for Louis himself. Idiot.

Without even saying a word, Bill nodded towards the center of the Hospital rooftop, a few infected stood quietly around the corners of other small constructs. Louis turned around to see. Still clueless, he has to be retarded. Although he's still a great guy, he's just not the brightest.

"So there's a few infected, it's not like it's something we can't handle."

"Francis..." Bill called out.

"You're too slow, old man." I pulled out a pipe bomb from my belt, and lit it up.

"Too old for all of this shit."

"How old are you now? Hmm…. 85, am I right?" He's really old though he doesn't look it, and a strong geezer at that.

"Damn it Francis! Just throw it already."

Time to blow those dumb asses to hell! "Heh. Fire in the hole!" I held the bomb up, turned on the beeper then launched it over a couple hundred feet and watched. The bomb emitted a loud, eerie and continuous beep that had attracted the infected like flies to honey. It bounced against the concrete floor and rolled out in the opening, it's beeping increased at a rapid rate. Out of nowhere infected gathered by the mass and attacked the unfaltering noise, they over piled one another to reach the irritating racket. "Three, two, one." They all disappear in an explosion of blood and chunks.

"Great job Francis, I think you have gotten them all." Zoey commented.

"That's not all of them sweetheart, we'll need a lot more pipe bombs." I held up my auto-shotgun and picked off a few infected left over. My shotgun is my pride and joy, the best damn weapon to have in this shit city.

"Oh yeah? What if I finish off the rest of them first?" She pulls up her auto-rifle and head shots several infected, it turned into a competition. After several head shots she snickered quietly.

Damn! She's killing more than me, now that is not right. Ah shit, screw that! She's damn good with a rifle, too good.

"Enough playing around kids, lets get to that radio and get out of this messy hell." Bill jumps down, and Louis, Zoey, and I follow after. We cross over the ladder and stand on the helipad looking for the radio that the pilot had told us to report to when ready for pickup.

"Where is the damn thing? He said it would be up here!" I questioned, looking around growing more eager to find it. We have to find it, we really needed to get out of this fucking city! The damn pilot even said that it would be up here, he'd better not of lied or I'll kick his ass!

"Well, maybe it's inside one of these buildings. It's not like someone is going to leave an electronic device out in the rain, it's got to be in one of these buildings."

Who cares where it's at, finding it is the most important thing to do right now.

Unexpectedly, Louis spoke up. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did Zoey, who knows how many survivors actually took the time to think up and devise a plan instead of panicking? There could have been other survivors up here, who placed a radio on top one of these buildings where they could hold up their own defense. Don't want to get cornered on the roof of a hospital, it's suicide! Especially inside the building, and us barely getting up here proves it!"

What's to prove? I was the one to drag the team all of the way up here! It's either inside or outside one of these damn buildings! So why complain, just look for it already!

"Louis, we're outside! There's water out here! Doesn't that make enough sense? It's been raining almost a week now and if you're cornered with three or four people, then you shouldn't have a problem defending yourself. Besides a smoker or tank would have less trouble getting you, if you're out in the open. It's better to build a defense with your back to a wall. So the radio has to be in one of these structures!"

Dammit, why would he care?!

Louis throws his arms in the air. "What if it wasn't raining at the time the other survivors used it?"

That's it I can't take anymore of this shit!

"What if there was no other survivors?"

"You two are fighting over horseshit! Lets just look everywhere for the damn thing already!" I screamed. Then Bill screamed, but much louder.

"HEY! Dammit, Shut up! I don't want to hear any more complaining! This is what we are going to do, so listen up! We will have to split up to find it. We have to get it at all cost and ASAP! If any of you whippersnappers run into any trouble then yell out real loud and we'll all come after ya. Easy to do right?" Bill lowers his gun and looks around thoroughly, then points to various places. "We'll each take a corner. I'll head to where we came out of. Louis, we'll send you over to that big building with the double doors over there. Francis and Zoey, each of you will take the sides. Francis to the right, and Zoey to the left. Now find that goddamn radio and quickly!" Each of us moved out in our stupid charted positions, searching everywhere.

I watched Louis ran down the ramp and pulled on the double doors, surprisingly, didn't budge. Probably locked then. So he walked around the left side of the building and came upon a large window, he just stood there looking. What in the hell did he find?

"Hey guys…." Louis yelled aloud, but then paused.

I was going to go down there and kick the doors down, but then he moved slowly away from the window. Must be a few infected in there, apparently he hasn't found any ammo yet. Considering he had only a few bullets left from the last horde, he needs a pipe or molly to kill those damn brainless bastards. Louis then took a walk around the structure, he has found something… I bet it's the damn radio too.

I jumped off the corner-chipped helipad and rummaged through rubble of rock and twisted metal with my shotgun. It was no shovel but hey, it works. To no surprise, I had had found nothing. I had then moved to the closest building, it was locked. In getting pissed real fast I slammed the gun into the metal hatch, but nothing happened. I then viciously kicked at it, and received a stunned ankle. It hurt like shit, but that's not going to stop me. The damn thing still held tight, screw this door. I go to the neighboring construct, banged on it, once again, it too was locked. That's just great all of these damn doors are probably locked! None of the doors budged or even dented. "There is no goddamn radio! I bet that damn pilot lied to us!"

"Francis, don't throw a temper tantrum. It's here, so quit bitching and look around!" Bill replied from the top of the entryway.

I heard Zoey snicker as she slowly walked down the ramp, hope she has better luck than me. I watch her walk out into the open, then she slowly proceed up a black staircase that led to the roof of a small structure. I can't see anything up there, may be she'll at least find something useful. I walk back to the first door, but this time I slam my whole body against it. The damn thing actually dented this time, and I only get a bruised shoulder in the deal. Yes! If I hit against it a few more times, it might come open. So I slammed into two more times, it was almost open. Just as I almost pried the door apart, a loud scream ran through my ears. The scream was from Zoey, and she was in trouble.

"Aaahhaa!!! HELP!!!!"

I immediately run out into the open, Bill and Louis followed behind, looking around frantically. "Up there!" I shout out loudly. She was just on the roof, and had to be up there still. As we approached we heard low growls and ear piercing shrieks, and there's only one type of infected that shrieks like that. It was a hunter, and it had Zoey. Blood had become airborne now, It flung out onto everything, even onto the concrete floor in front of us. I was becoming enraged by each passing second, and as each second passed so did Zoey's life. She was fading, and I had to get up there and fast. Louis and Bill automatically ran for the staircase. I jumped onto the nearest ladder up against the wall and pulled myself up it quickly, now I was on the roof as well. I then noticed her auto sniper rifle had laid before me, it was covered in blood too. I was pissed off, that damn thing is going to fucking die!

She continued to scream in agony.

"Wwwrrrggghhh!" It shrieked loudly again. Showing no mercy to it's frightened victim.

I ran as fast as I could across two large slippery metal pipes that connected to the neighboring construct, then raised the butt of my shotgun and slammed it into the side of the hunter's head hard. The damn thing was smacked off her and stumble backwards almost falling over the edge. Bill and Louis were now up the stairs unloading all of their rounds from their pistols into the monsters chest. About time!

"Ugghhh!"

"You alright Zoey?" I gently pull her up off the blood stained concrete, and lean her up against an empty ration box. She laid in a lake of blood, that damn beast practically cut her to pieces. She was losing conciseness by the second and I didn't want her to close her eyes, please stay up Zoey. But she constantly slipped in and out, fighting to stay awake.

"Wwwrruuuhhh! The hunter screeched out it's last damn dying breath, then plummeted to the floor with a loud thud. I was so fucking happy.

"Zoey are you okay? Come on, talk to me already!" I grabbed her hand and held on to it tight, too afraid to let her go. This time she opened her eyes and kept them open, it was such a relief. I gave her a warm and reassuring smile, and she returned one. "You look better already darlin." I then brush a sweat and blood filled loc of hair out of her face.

"Francis, the Molotov." She pointed to the broken bottle, it's flammable substance was spilt all over the floor mixed in with her blood.

She still cares about that damn molly other than herself? I know we need them, but it's just not worth dying for. "It's useless now, so don't worry. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." She pulled herself off the floor and wringed the jacket out of the excess blood. Her jacket was torn into pieces, it even had several strips missing. Yet, she continued to wear it.

I knew she was tough, she's not even complaining. I bet no other woman can deal with the blood and pain better than Zoey herself. I truly admire her.

"Don't feel any pain yet, do ya? It might not hurt now, but the adrenaline will run out soon and then you'll feel like shit. I'd suggest that we patch you up now, if we do it later then it'll hurt much more." Bill picked up the last Molotov and gave her a odd smile.

The old man is right, she needs to tend to those cuts. I don't know how many scratches and deep wounds she has now, but I am sure she'll manage with them. Hopefully. Although, I feel that it is my fault that she is hurt so badly to begin with. I mean, she went from the best condition to the worst in one minute flat. I could of watched over her the whole time like I have been every since we all grouped up, but I turn my back for once and she suffers for it. I am such a fucking idiot! I should of never let her go off alone, never.

"Sure, lets get it over with already." She brushed a loc of hair out of her face and pulled off her jacket. The damn repulsive thing was stained with blood, sweat, and boomer bile, but it still looked good on her. Even her top was stained, it used to be white. And now it's stained red and shredded up like cheese.

"Here, I've got a health kit." Louis crouches to the floor and unzips the little red bag, pulling out Peroxide, bandages, and gauzes. Then passes them to me.

"Here ya go Zoey." I hold the supplies out to her.

"Thanks, I don't know how long I would of lived without you guys." She takes health remedies and sits on one of the green ration crates, and uncapped the bottle of peroxide.

With all of them cuts, she is going to have to take off her tank top. We can't just stand here and watch her, she'll be embarrassed to hell. We will give her the privacy that she needs, and I'll make sure that no one dares to even think about looking at her. "Alright guys, lets give the girl some privacy." I crouch down and pick up my auto-shot and walked down the ragged stairs. Bill and Louis follows after. I make to the bottom and look in the direction of the helipad, Bill comes up and stands beside me. Louis comes down but then turns around.

"Hey guys! I found the radio. It's in the building right over here." He walks towards it, then I roughly grabbed him by the arm.

"Privacy, remember?" I said for no one to look!

"Oh, sorry about that." He quickly turns back around.

Bill shot an odd look at me, and smiles oddly. I wanted to punch that weird smile off his face.

"You like little miss Zoe, don't cha?" He whispered. Louis giggles quietly from his remark.

Now I really wanted to punch the living shit out of him. "I like her, yeah. So what of it?" I whisper back.

"I mean like-like, or _love _should I say?" Bill happily questioned again, Louis's giggles pissed me off even more.

That's it Bill and Louis! If we ever end up alone, I am going to punch the living shit out of the both of you! "It's nothing like that!" I whisper back.

"Heh, okay whatever Francine." He smirked at me.

I was really pissed off now, and why in the hell did he call me Francine?! Damn idiots, teasing me or trying to piss me off more. Besides, it's not like I can have a future with Zoey anyways. I lik… love her, but she obviously deserves someone way better than me. Anyways I've only known her for about a week now, to her; I am just a bad mouth biker who hates everything but my gun and vest. I shouldn't think anything of her either but the problem is,… I can't stop thinking about her. Shit!

"About the radio?" Louis quietly questioned.

Bill places his foot against a wall then tightens his boot laces. "Ah don't worry about it just yet, we still have to prepare ourselves before we call in. If we do it now then the helicopter will drive all of the infected our way, and we will get killed if we don't find a place to build up a defense.

"Hey, can we make a defense inside of the building?" Louis brought up the question.

"Which damn one? They're all fucking locked up!"

"The one behind us, where the radio is. It also a loads of ammo and it may contain a few other things that may be useful. Unfortunately it has several infected in it, but we can chip them through the windows. And we can fit through the windows too, and unlock it from the inside."

"Dammit! I got a bruised shoulder for nothing?"

"Sorry man, but thanks for looking."

Shit, now I should of went with Zoey! Not only did I waste my time, but I let a damn hunter get her too.

"That's not a bad idea. We would have a roof over our heads, it'll stop a lot of the smokers and we don't have to watch our backs. It's the best spot I can think of, well then there's tanks." Bill scratches the back of his head.

"Okay I'm done guys!" She climbs down the ladder along the side of the building, still wearing the tattered blood stained jacket.

I pull out a bottle of pain pills, and hold onto them tight in my hand. It's our last bottle, and it only has a few pills left in it. They are all for Zoey, she needed them most. She will need for a crucial time that would come soon, real soon. Well… At least she's smiling again, and even after what she went through. She's strong, and I knew it. "Well it's about time." I turned around and held out the bottle. Bill and Louis runs to the double door building behind us.

She pushed my hand back. "I don't need…."

I put them back up in her face. "Yes you do, so keep them. Eventually you will break from pain, so save them for when that time comes." I then noticed a tear at the corner of her left eye, was she crying? It could have been the stinging of the peroxide, but Zoey's to tough for that or maybe not. Something has broken her down, mentally. I just wanted to know what it was.

"Fine, and thanks." She gave me a reassuring smile, and took the bottle.

I smiled back, but Bill and Louis had to ruin the good moment.

Bill and Louis had actually crawled through the window, avoiding bits and shards of sharp glass. Then unlocked the door from behind and signaled for us to come in. Bill had searched around to see what we had to work with, not much if you ask me. I then look back at Zoey who was behind me, she just starting to limp slightly. That's not good, it means that she'll slowly deteriorate. And I just know that there will be loads of damn hordes coming.

"What do we got?" Zoey asked as she took a seat on a ration box, sighing in relief.

Louis joined in the search for materials, while I took up position to watch for unwanted infected that might come wandering up. None of those damn things were going to get any of us, especially not Zoey!

"We have auto-shots!" Bill shouted, taking a auto-sub machine gun out of the gun rack. "And ammo!" He shouted, fiddling through loads of ammo and grabbing a few boxes of bullets and then shoving them into his jacket pockets. Louis grabbed ammo himself, reloading his auto.

"Finally!" I said quickly, then grabbed some too, "I was running out on my little darling shotgun." After I had gathered what was needed, I headed back to take up watch.

"There is a med cabinet," Bill continued while grabbing a med kit. He grabbed another and threw it to Zoey, she caught it before putting it over her shoulder. "Here Francis!" He shouted, tossing his Molotov as well as a med kit to me.

I barely managed to catch them both, but I did. I didn't even try to question Bill, he's focused right now. He's a very good shot,… well, when he's focusing. Can't ruin his mood. I will, but not yet anyways.

Louis quickly grabbed a health kit before investigating the rest of the room, looking into the only two doors other then the entrance. "We have a closet!" Louis commented, taking note of it's position. They'd need that if they got overran by infected.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said with a slight sneer. "Last time I looked neither of us were blind."

"Cool your jets Francis." Bill said as he took ammo over to Zoey. She smiled thankfully before putting it into her belt.

"Yeah Francis," Zoey commented, defending the one that I think has become like a brother to her. "Louis is just being helpful."

"Yada yada yada," I grumbled scanning the windows. "I hate closets."

Louis just smiled at my response and checked the other door, "There's a staircase so I'm going to see what it leads to." He said.

"Okay but be careful," Bill cautioned, looking mournfully at his coat pocket. He really could use a cigarette right now, but I knew he needed to conserve the rest. Who knew the worst thing he would be worrying about during a damn apocalypse was that he was running out of smokes? Ammo is the main concern now.

Louis had already disappeared up the stairwell, gun armed and leading the way. Zoey just sighed as she looked at the radio, knowing that they were waiting to prepare before summoning help. I'm guessing she kind of wished they could just get it over with.

"That's a big ass gun!" A shout from up top caught our attention, making us race up the stairwell. And lo and behold standing in front of Louis was a mini-gun turret, it's not all that great anyways.

"Pftt, my auto-shotie is still cooler." I said with a sneer, holding my precious gun to my chest. I saw Zoey roll her eyes, she already knew about me and my affair with shotguns.

Bill who had been searching the side of the building found two large pipes that lead to another construct. He cautiously traipsed over them, making his way carefully to the other side. As he landed Louis follow over, in case something went wrong. He searched around the small rooftop before smirking in accomplishment, "Pipe bombs!" He shouted picking one up while Louis did the same. He tossed one to me. I would of given it to Zoey in the case that she needs to be protected the most from hordes, but I was there for her now. She won't have to ever worry.

As they grabbed the mini massive devises of destruction, they both made their way over to us and we all went back down the stairs. I closed each of the doors as we went through, it will slow the infected down even if the damn doors only hold up for only a few seconds. Those few seconds could be used to protect Zoey. I then made my way over to the radio, listening to the pilot who had been repeating the same shit over and over again.

"Mercy Hospital are you there?" The words crackled through the radio, the obvious concern and panic in the pilots voice. "Mercy hospital use the radio if you are there." We are here dipshit!

I reached out and grabbed the microphone, clicking it on I looked at the guys, then Zoey. Each of them were standing around the room, all taking up strategic points to defend the rather open building. Zoey was beside the window on the other side of the room, just across from me. Perfect! "Were here!"

"You've made it," The voice said a little shaky, "I'm on my way all you need to do is hold out till I get there but first you must prepare. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out. no way I can land unless you are ready. Call me back once you've prepared. News chopper 5 out."

"Lets get ready for this guys," I said slinging the shotgun over my shoulder. "There might be something around that could make this so much easier." Cause we'll need it.

Louis looks to his left only to spot gas tanks, there were two of them. "What about these gas tanks?" He picked them up from beside the window and placed them on the table. "They are full, it would be very helpful in building up a defense. I also saw some propane tanks outside too."

Bill reached out and grabbed one, then smiled. "Yeah, we'll kill loads of 'em with this. Hey Francis," He hands me the tanks. "Go set these out there, we don't want to cremate ourselves from a little misfire."

"Well…Where in the hell do I put them?"

"Anywhere that would benefit us, like up that ramp. A lot of those little bastards are sure to come from there."

I walked out and place the tanks, one at the top of the ramp and one at the bottom and then returned to Bill. "Let me guess, you want me to place the propane tanks too?"

"Ah, fire would be enough. If things get too tight down here, then we'll move up! We have plenty of ammunition, and firepower."

"And a big ass gun!" Louis added.

"Alright Francis, we're ready."

I took a long and deep breath, "Come get us!" I moved over to the corner to where I could watch the window.

"Okay I'm on my way ETA 15 minutes, just hang in there news chopper 5 out." As soon as the voice ended we all tensed, looking out the windows. A shrill distant cry of the undead rising, telling of the loads hordes that were to come.

*******A/N*****: Francis has a lot on his mind about Zoey, but will she come to accept him or will he give up on her? You'll have to figure all of that out later, so now time to review please! So how was it? All reviews are appreciated and wanted. Thanks for reading! And Special Thanx to **_**Gordan-Freeman**_**, _embmordecai_**** and **_**Kimmae**_**, your fic's gave me much inspiration! They were awesome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Left Francis to Survive**

**~Black Dragon41~**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Francis, Zoey, Bill, or Louis. If I did… then Zoey and Francis would so end up as a couple. X3 And I am sure every other fan of Left 4 Dead would like to own it too? Sadly, only ValVe Owns it!**

Sum up so far: The four survivors have made to the top of mercy hospital, and now have contacted the rescue helicopter. Unfortunately, they must hold up for the infected hordes that are to come. Not to mention, our guys are exhausted and Zoey is in a pretty bad condition. Will they make it out? Read and find out!

* * *

Woooorrrrrrrrhhhhhhh!

A loud cry shot into the air, it was from the mass of infected gathering at the hospital floor. The roar's echo traveled through streets below us, it seemed to shake everyone's mood, even my own. For that moment the air was thin and the wind had ever ceased to exist. The weather played along with the event of oncoming death, it was definitely going to rain today.

Shit! The damn bastards have gave us their calling card, now we're screwed. It's the only thing I can think of now, considering that the massive horde is probably making their way up here. Ah, fuck! This is going to be a long day, the damn pilot better get his ass over here and quick. There's just to much fucking shit to worry about right now and we have to take on every infected that comes, while he sits up in the sky and watch. I then noticed that Zoey was staring at me, she quickly averted her attention away to Bill. Why was she staring a me? Ha, probably wishin' she was as strong as me right now. Don't worry darlin' I'll protect ya.

I looked back out my window and stared into the sky, it was so dark out. It's defiantly going to rain, and real soon. And just as I thought, the rain poured. We are so fucked up! It is raining so hard, I can't even see the damn ramp. The damn weather was screwing us up even more, at least we're not out in that shower. I don't even know if the infected have arrived yet. Yeah, we are really screwed up now!

"Ahh Shit!" Bill whispered, scratching the back of his head. I agree with you there old man, in fact I think we all do. This is just fucking great!

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys." Louis shook his head from anxiety. Of course, you actually have to feel something bad for once! Now I know it's the end of the whole goddamn world!

"Well no shit!" You are not the only one who is worked up with stress, anxiety, and bullshit! We already have a large mother fucking horde at our heels, the damn weather is fucking with us and we can do little to help ourselves. I don't even know how the brainless bastards even know where we are? We use a lot of pipe bombs, but not enough to attract all of the damn city's infected to us!

I took a second to check on Zoey, she was still in some kind of pain, I could almost instantly tell. She's gotta take some pills, especially before the infected get here. "Zoey! Now would be a good time to take them pills, considering it will be at least five minutes before it to take effect." I smile at her, then nod.

She held out the medication bottle and stares at it for a second, it's probably because it only has two pills in it. I had saved as many as I could for such an event, luckily Louis didn't hog them all. Two should be enough for now, I just hope the effect will speed up a little. She downs both tablets in one go, she looks better already. A loud roar erupts from outside, the horde was finally here. Dammit! The pills haven't took effect yet, shit! The damn infected must of came up through the elevator shaft, it's the only thing we couldn't barricade up. Still, there might of have been something we could of done.

"This is it, we are seriously Fubar!" Bill shout out.

Shit I can't tell where they are going to come from, we need a new plan. "Dammit! Alright everybody, stick close together! We'll stop as many as we can, and stay away from the windows!" I screamed out over the growls and moans of the infected.

"He's gotta point! To the center of the room! Pronto!"

We all moved away from the corners to the center of the room, holding on to our guns tight. This was going to hell real fast! I was looking out my window, prepared for the worse, until Zoey shot off her rounds behind me.

"Uh guys, a little help here?" I automatically turn to Zoey's side along with Bill and Louis, we each drop every infected that climbed in. There was so many coming from her window, that I didn't even notice that infected were now sliding onto my side. I drop everyone of them with bullets from my auto shot to their skulls, in which their heads exploded from the impact of hot metal. Blood and brains jumped onto my vest, now I am very pissed.

Louis jumps from a quick shock as the infected pounded the door "Shit! They're getting through the doors!" He holds up his sub machine, then reloads. His eyes are now filled with panic.

The infected are starting to rip through the damn doors, literally punching holes through it. Bill jumps in front of us and shoots through the punctures, mowing down infected. Although the battering had never stopped, the door is coming down if it keeps taking that kind of beating.

"Francis! Get those doors open! I have a little surprise for 'em." Bill pulls out a pipe bomb, he was smirking.

"Here ya go grandpa! I kicked as hard as I could, sending the doors flying open. The infected that lingered in the doorway went stumbling back, stunned from the force.

"Stand clear everybody!" He chucks the pipe over the numb assholes, the beeper went off playing it's rhythmic and annoying tune. It was aggravating to say the least and yet, music to my ears. Everything seemed fine for that moment, then the infected just stood there. Something's not right! Why aren't the damn infected running for it? It a freakin pipe bomb for Christ's sake! Then several infected charged right through the open doors, growling and snarling.

"Shit!" Zoey screamed.

She's right! Only like five infected went for the bomb, the rest pretended as though it was nothing. Why is this happening?! The pipe went off, I couldn't hear the beautiful sound of any bones crack, or splattering of blood on concrete. Shit! We are defiantly screwed up this time! If tanks start dodging Molotov's or if special infected team up, then things would be fucked up to the extreme!

I push back any infected blocking the entrance and then close and lock the doors, as if the hatches would last long enough anyway. The infected massed by my window again, I continued to kill every one of them. Every thing was fucking screwed now, and it got worse when Zoey went tumbling to the floor. The next thing that I notice, all of the bastards were running past me. Zoey must of reopened her wounds somehow, and now she was going to ripped apart. "Zoey!" I took the barrel of my gun and smack away loads of infected off her, while Bill and Louis stood beside me shooting away at them. She was now cowering on the floor, holding her hands on her head.

"Francis hurry!" Bill shouted.

"Get over here!" I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, then moved in front of her. Bill and Louis came upon my sides, we were now surrounding Zoey. At least she is safe now, until one of us get killed.

The door behind us comes flying open. "What are we going to do? If we keep shooting this many, then we'll run out of ammo again!" Louis questioned as he brought down the infected to our right with his sub machine.

"Dammit, we've gotta do something!" Bill takes out many on my left side. Then the front double doors fling open.

"Unless you can think of anything useful, just keep shooting!" I screamed above the infected growls and moans, shooting and propelling the undead.

"We can't just shoot them all, there's too many!" Louis screams back.

What other choice do we have, we're pinned down! "Well, then think of something genius, we don't have all day!"

"Hel…p!!!" I could hear Zoey scream, but there's too many infected to turn around.

"Francis, Louis! I can't get up!" Bill was now pinned against the floor with a few infected smacking his back and pulling on his limbs.

"Fuck! How did you get down there!" I smack the infected off and pull him up. He kneeled down and grabbed his auto machine, then ran to Zoey's window. "Where in the hell are you going?!

"A damn smoker got Zoey! He snagged her by the neck and yanked her over my head!" He shouted as he covered my back.

What?! Dammit, where is she?! "Zoey!" I screamed. Then I jumped out the window, out into the down pour. I can barely see a thing, yet I can see so many stumbling figures now running at me. I can't see her or hear her, she was being choked to death, and probably crushed by a horde. It's my damn fault! I was careless to let her fall to the floor, which caused her wounds to reopen, and now she's fallen victim to fucking smokers and infected. "Dammit!"

"Ugghhhh! Help!" Bill screamed out. He was in trouble again?!

In seconds, I was being overcrowded by the infected, each biting and scratching me, delaying my help for Zoey or Bill. There's too much thoughts running through my mind right now! Where in the hell is Louis? Damn, why can't I do anything?! And I can't even see five feet in front of me, the weather was blinding me along with the undead. This pain is nothing! Losing all of my friends would hurt much more, and I would never forgive myself if Zoey dies. I can't let her, but I can't move anywhere either! I hear Bill scream again, this time he screamed in agony. It was so frantic, it made my blood chill and curdle. The onslaught of infected continued to encircle me. I was in hell, and now, so were they.

* * *

_**Viewer's note**__**: What is Fubar???**_

_FUBAR_ is an acronym that commonly means "fucked up beyond all repair", and yes Bill even says it in the game. Just in case you were wondering. Ya know _**OLD LINGO!**_

* * *

*******A/N*****: So how was this chapter? Much more shorter huh? Question is… will Francis save Zoey and Bill, or will they die along with him? How will he escape, or will he? Ya just gotta wait and see! Alright please review now! X) ThanX for the review ****zombie3nation****, much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Left Francis to Survive**

**~Black Dragon41~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the biker, the collage student, the war veteran, or Louis. If I did… then there would be a longer storyline and much more campaigns!!! (Considering how much sh*t they are put through and all.) I do happen to own the new places, the fan concept, and… well anything else that Valve doesn't. XD**

**Sum up so far**: It seems that the infected are endless, and that there is no end to this hell hole. Things took a turn for worse when Zoey was re injured, then snagged by a smoker and hauled out into the merciless weather. Francis runs out into the downpour to save Zoey, but instead he is overtaken by masses of infected. Now as he fights to fend for himself, Zoey is dying. Can any of the survivors escape, alive? Read to find out! **This is just the beginning of Hell.**

**Sorry for a very short chappy. ^-^;**

* * *

I can't freakin' see! The damn rain has nailed my eyes shut. I've got these damn bastards biting and scratching the living shit out of me, and Zoey is still out there. "Dammit!" There's just too many of these goddamn assholes, I can't shoot all of them but I can't shove the shit out of them forever. Damn, where are you Zoey? I've only known you for such a short time, but I…. You just can't die on me, you're too strong for that…

Infected continued to encircle me, this was a terrorizing maush pit that I never wanted to be part of. There's just too fucking many, I can't stand it any longer! Suddenly the rain died a little, enough to see Zoey dangling by a smoker's tongue.

"Fran..cis..?" She barely said my name out.

There she is! Good, she's still alive. Quickly, I smacked the horde off long enough to aim at the smoker's head. "Zoey, prepare for a rough landing!" I shout to her, them blow the smoker's head to pieces. Zoey dropped like a rock, I just hope she can deal with the pain considering she's on pain pills. The horde came back in a wave, I'd almost forgot about them. Shit! I just realized, she has no weapons on her. Having no weapons in this shit city of hell is practically suicidal, she needs a weapon! My pistol, I thought. I'm not using it anyways. Quickly, I shove the infected away and head towards her general direction. As I reached the edge of the building, I pull out the pistol. I turn around for a split second and seen Zoey standing there holding her stomach, and by the look on her face she's not alone down there. "Catch darlin'!" I shout as I toss it down to her. Luckily she caught it, that was some relief.

"Thanks!" She shouted back. I could barely hear her, since all of the infected's moaning and groaning muffled out her voice. But I did, and I wanted to reply back but there's too much shit to worry about now.

Wuuurrrrrgggghhh! A hunter roars out, and he's close by. Too close.

"Hunter!" I heard Louis scream, but I can't see him, I am too busy killing the infected.

I am sure Louis okay, but what about Bill? I haven't heard from him in a while, that concerns me. The last time that I did hear from him was when he was screaming in total blood curdling agony, enough to make me sick. Where in the hell is he! That's it, someone has got to find Bill and quick! Luckily, Zoey has climbed back up here. Thank God! She can find Bill, I've already killed most of the goddamn infected hording around me. I might be able to help too, as soon as I finish off the rest of these bastards. "Zoey, go find Bill!"

"Bill?" She asked. Showing some obvious concern in her expression, I thought she would freak out, but instead she nodded and ran back towards the double door building.

She dose need a gun with ammo and better firepower, the pistol clip only holds ten rounds. It's not enough, I just hope she can get her rifle quickly. There's no telling what kinds of infected are making there way up here now. The hunter growled again, but I still couldn't find him. We are fucking screwed!

Zoey jumps through the window and run towards me, holding up her blooded rifle. She was supposed to look for Bill, why is she coming after me? Then I see a large figure making it's way through the infected in my direction, it's a boomer.

"Bluuuggghhhh!" The boomer spit up vomit all over me, disgusting and sickening!

"Ah Shit!" The damn thing had upchucked all over my vest, that fucking infected is going to die! The bile let off a nauseating wave that ran through my nose, burning my nostrils and making my head spin. Now I couldn't see again, I am getting tired of all of this shit! I wipe the vomit off of my favorite vest, but a lot of the bile continued to cling on. I was going to shoot the damn boomer, but Zoey ran at it and slammed her auto shot against the special infected's bloated stomach. It stumbled back a few steps before exploding like an erupting volcano, blood and bile shot in every direction coating Zoey in the process.

"Ugghhh! Yuck!" She constantly wiped her face, trying to clear her vision. Then Louis comes running up to her.

"Oh I am so sorry Zoey. Oh God, I'm sorry!" Being apologetic right now was not helping the situation, Bill is out there on his own and I bet he's in a lot of trouble.

"It's okay! Just keep the infected away from me." Zoey wiped her eyes, clearing up her vision just a little.

"Hey, move towards Francis! This way I can help the both of you." He shouted.

"What about Bill?"

"I don't know where he's at! The last time I saw him was at the bottom of the ramp, but he's no longer there!"

Shit! You left him alone for one minute and now he's gone? Idiot! The hunter started to growl again. I am going to kill that little bastard as soon as he rears his ugly little head, I know he's waiting for the right moment to strike. Smart bastards! Zoey makes her way over to me as the infected storm out of nowhere, tons hording around us. You better help us out Louis! Zoey stops midway, looking sicker than hell. I grab her arm and pull her towards me up against the wall. God where is Bill?! We need a fucking miracle!

* * *

**A/N****: Review please, and sorry for the long wait, I have other fics that need updating too. Next chap, a special infected that hasn't been seen yet in this story makes an appearance. Things have just gotten harder for our survivors, and will they find Bill? Got to wait and see. Thanks for the reviews ****Obuh deh, obuh deh****, and ****Zombie3nation****! :D**


End file.
